blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Redeemer (5e Class)
The Redeemer Playing a Redeemer As a Redeemer, you are the glue that keeps allies together. You can gain allies more easily and readily, and draw power from your bonds, essentially, this is a class all about the Power of Friendship. NOTE: Due to the nature of Redeemer and Vindicator, they can opt to not pick an archetype at all, and stick with the "Base" Class. ''' '''Creating a Redeemer Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Moderate Race: As solitary creatures rarely have use for honor, a Redeemer will most usually (but not always) come from a race with an integrated social structure, or that is highly urban in nature. Class Features As a Redeemer you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Redeemer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Redeemer level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: All armor, shields Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose 2 from Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Medicine, Persuasion and Religion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons * (a) five javelins or (b) any simple melee weapon * (a) a priest's pack or (b) an explorer's pack * Chain mail and a holy symbol * 6d6 (21) gold Table: The Redeemer Spells and Whatnot Weapon of Light Starting at 1st level, all of your attacks apply bonus radiant damage to your attacks. This increases with level, as shown on the table. Blessed Damage At 2nd level, half of all radiant damage (min 1) you deal is converted into healing for a nearby ally of your choice. Light's Bulwark At 3rd level, you can shield an ally, increasing their AC by 1/4 of your level (min 1) for 1d(charisma mod) minute(s). You can use this 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier times per long rest. 3rd level is also when you choose your archetype. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Holy Wraps At 5th level, you can wrap an enemy or ally in a snare of holy wrappings, healing allies who are rooted over time, for 1d4+1 Rounds. This heals allies 1d(Charisma modifier X2) + 1/4 your level per turn. You can use this 1/4 your level + your Charisma modifier times per long rest. Mercy Starting at 6th level, you can now hold back, reducing your damage dealt willingly. Additionally, 1/2 your level + your Strength modifier times per day, you can knock a target unconscious if the target is below 20% max hp. Beings who can not be turned off/made unconscious, such as most Constructs, are unaffected. Community's Verdict At 7th level, you can charge up your fist with the power of your nearby allies, 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier times per day, doing (allies nearby)d5 + your Charisma Modifier Radiant damage to a target. This includes people who are nearby and saying they are allies and lying, as long as the character does not know they are lying. Speech of Hope Starting at 9th level, you can instill hope in all nearby allies, giving an Inspiration token to all allies in a 1d4 x 10 ft. area around you. You can use this once per long rest. Voice of Reason At 10th level, you can try to reason with a target, letting you double your charisma bonus on your next charisma check on that target. You can use this 3 times per long rest. Charm Person ''' At 11th level, you can use the 1st level enchant Charm Person, with your Spellcasting modifier being your Charisma modifier. This lasts for 1d(your level) hours instead of 1. You can use this 2 + 2x your Charisma modifier times per long rest. (min 1) '''Creature Banner Starting at 13th level, you can give a creature a healing banner, healing all nearby allies for 2d(your charisma mod) + your proficiency bonus health per turn when they end their turn within 20 ft. of the creature. This banner lasts for 1d6 rounds, and can be placed on a target 1/4 your level times per long rest. Lightstriker At 14th level, 1/2 your level times per long rest, whenever you attack a target that isn't immune to radiant damage, you may choose to set them alight with holy fire. Holy fire lasts for 1d4 rounds, and at the start of each of the creature's turns, it will take 1d8 + your Wisdom modifier radiant damage, if they are a fiend or undead the damage die is 2d8, instead. At 20th level, the round count increased to 1d4 + 2. This can be dispelled by spells such as remove curse and dispel magic. Beacon Starting at 15th level, you can crackle and Radiate with holy energy, damaging all enemies near you and healing all allies near you over time. The damage/heal is equal to 3d8 + your Charisma modifier, and Beacon lasts for 1d4+1 turns. Compassion ''' At 17th level, you passively gain a +1d6 to all Charisma rolls involving speaking to another. '''Stand Your Ground At 18th level, once per long rest, you can use this ability to make you and all nearby allies Immune to Death for a round, making them all unable to take damage below 1 HP. U N I T Y B L A S T ''' At 20th level, you can begin charging up a spirit bomb-esque ball of light, you will gain damage on this ability for every person you are on good terms with, regardless of their status. (Deceased, etc.) You will fire the ball of light once the damage is calculated. The damage is equal to 1d3 per person you're on good terms with, and adds your Charisma modifier for each person that's within 60 ft. of you that you're on good terms with. This feature has a minimum damage of 1, and the damage is counted as Radiant damage. Shackler Archetype People dont listen to you because they want to anymore, they listen to you because they HAVE to. People WILL, listen to you. '''Dark Chains A perversion of Holy wraps, this replaces Holy wraps with Dark chains, which will root the target and damage them over time, but can no longer target allies. Perversion ''' You pervert the normal holy ways of Redeemers, all Radiant damage you deal is instead converted into Necrotic damage. '''Accursed Damage replaces blessed damage, whenever you hit an enemy iwth necrotic damage, you can convert half of the damage into damage on a nearby enemy, this targeted enemy cannot be your initial target. Category:Hall of Shame